


Final Fantasy drabbles from FFVII Drabble Asylum

by Unseelie



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseelie/pseuds/Unseelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: photograph</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say "cheese"...

Not sure what was expected, the recruit turned to his clipboard toting escort to flirt and buy a little time. He eyed her ID, guessing that the expression she wore was the same as it had been in school when she asked for extra homework.  
Pretending to humor her re-direction of his attention, he glanced instead at the guy who had finished and was clipping on his badge; "Yo, you practice that expression or lookin' like a rock come natural?"  
Laughing at his own wit, Reno was caught by surprise as the camera flashed, imprinting his lifetime ShinRa ID.


	2. All the comforts of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: home

A quietly insistent beep wakes him, and Reno responds to the alarm by sitting up and rubbing his eyes, then reaching out and smacking it off with a satisfied grunt. Yawning, he drops one hand down beside his seat and rummages until he makes contact with the thermos of coffee stashed there. His free hand wipes condensation from the window to his right; nothing much to see, yet. He pours coffee and toes his boots back on while the chopper warms up, electronics running automatic routines and the panel lights switching from red to green. "Rude? Time to wake up."


	3. At the gate to Sector 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: haunted

"Am not," Reno said to Rude, staring at his partner and lifting his hands to his hips.

"..."

"Am not," Reno insisted, defying the pressure to submit conveyed by Rude's forward lean.

"..."

"Am not," Reno crossed his arms, tipping his head and attempting to puff himself up.

"..."

The crack of a gunshot ended the argument. Reno and Rude turned to Tseng. "Shut up, both of you. It's /not/ haunted. You /are/ an idiot. Someone go through, /now/."

"You’re like a chocobo chick at a fucking mirror," Elena passed by, throwing her elbow in Reno's shirt-front. 

"... Am not!"


End file.
